Waiting For Tomorrow
by MischeivousSorceress
Summary: Harley is out for revenge, however he needs more than an alternate motive, such as taking advantage of one's relationship, and twisting the truth. Can May and Drew's relationship survive his new plan to destroy them both? [Contestshipping]
1. Bitter Sweet Revenge

The young man, a mysterious shadow haunted the dangerously wedged rocks beneath the overcrowded streets of Palace. Enormous, deafening waves made themselves useful by quieting the silly and infuriating rackets the children were making while gathering in large groups, singing with joy. There was, to him, nothing to celebrate. After all, he definitely hadn't moved on from the great humiliation he encountered early that day. Harley was anything but happy. He searched his pockets for a smallish, purple notebook. Once found, he flipped through the pages to a familiar face. There, in the middle of the page was a young girl, with mousey brown hair, and deep blue eyes smiling innocently among her many friends. Harley sneered at the picture, if it weren't for the other coordinator Drew, a pokemon prodigy, then he would have succeeded fooling May, the Gym Leader Norman's only daughter.

"_It's like whenever I come close in finally destroying that horrible little witch's pride. May's good for nothing boyfriend gets in my way! What does Drew see in that annoying brat? All she cares about is her self!_" he thought with great annoyance.

Harley flipped the page to find Drew, a newly added candidate to his 'revenge list'. He would have thought the two of them would have become good friends; at least, that's what Harley hoped for. To have Drew on his side, a useful tool, to help him destroy May once and for all. But it would never happen. The two have become incredibly close. Harley had just about given up on that angle.

"Coordinators in love, it's sickening!" he scowled, while roughly brushing a hand through his once combed neatly purple hair. "So what if his precious girlfriend almost drowned, it's not like she would have wanted my help in the first place! The way Drew follows May is of a hopeless love-sick puppy, he should have been there before it got carried away! All I wanted was for May to be absent, at least until after the second appeal. Now I've got the police running after me with Drew by their side obviously. It's his entire fault that it was announced publicly" Harley continued snappishly.

The icy wind pricked at his fingers as he skimmed through the pages. The weather was becoming quite fierce as Harley tried to find May's picture again, thinking hard to himself. He knew it was only a matter of time before Drew and the others would find him, hiding here, sulking. Harley would be broadcasted all throughout Kanto; everyone would know what he did. He and his pokemon would be shunned from society and looked down upon with disgust. Harley had to get away soon, before headlines reached dawn tomorrow. But he couldn't, not until he had his revenge successfully carried through.

"_But what_?" Harley wondered, scheming carefully in thought. As he stared into the wild ocean, its waves hitting the shores with tremendous force, an idea, one that he never thought of before suddenly had him grinning malevolently. Harley, his wicked smile widening, searched for his pocket for yet another device. Quickly he brought out what seemed to be a hot-pink fancy mobile phone and dialled a familiar number.

Harley held it closely to his right ear, awaiting for the special someone to answer. This time, things were going to be different. Then, shortly afterwards, she picked up;

"Hello? Harley is that you?"

"Oh hi girlfriend! Listen, I need to talk to you in private, tomorrow at Annabelle's, the restaurant near Palace…"

* * *

Morning brightened the atmospheres once reckless and stormy night. The rain left several mud puddles in the now busy streets of Palace, the impressively displayed and enormous resort accommodating worthy and experienced co-ordinators around the globe. A young and pleasant carefree girl stood smiling on the edge of the resort's swimming pool. She waved to her sibling, a boy no older than eight years, and to a good friend, with black messy hair and naturally tanned skin. May twirled with enthusiasm; beaming down at her newly bought swim-wear, a lacy pink bikini with beautifully coloured sequins scattered lightly to reveal a pattern of some sort. Ash and his Pikachu dived in the minute she called out for them to see. Max however, glanced over and smiled encouragingly, a sign that her new bikini was approved. 

"My mum bought it for me this morning" she called out to her younger brother cheerfully; "I hope it didn't cause her too much trouble" she continued, starting to feel guilty once again. Max swam up to the pool's edge, followed by Ash who had just reappeared from under the water along with Pikachu by his side.

"Nah, I guess she was feeling bad about yesterday" Max answered with a warm smile, "Don't worry about it, she wanted to buy it for you" he went on. Ash nodded in agreement, "Max is right, everyone thought you deserved it" he added quickly.

May placed her index finger on her chin, thinking, "I guess you're right, mum was more than happy to buy me something, after what happened yesterday with Harley. I suppose I shouldn't feel guilty, for mum's sake too" she replied, a sudden wave of disappointment rushing through her; "But what a shame I didn't get to participate in the finals".

Ash muttered something under his breath with silent fury; the words '_Harley_' and '_cheat_' could be heard distinctively. He seemed to be controlling his anger for the sake of bringing up the subject of what happened the day before. Max sighed in disappointment; he still couldn't get over the fact that his sister missed out. It was May's second Grand Festival after all. But, like his mother had told him, he should feel grateful that his sister was still alive. If it wasn't for Drew ignoring May's request to not worry, she wouldn't be here today. Max never would have thought he was actually thankful for Drew's existence and his relationship with his sister.

Pikachu nudged Ash on his left shoulder, pointing directly past May and Max. The three turned, puzzled as to what caught the yellow mouse's interest. Caroline, followed by Officer Jenny and Drew approached them, with worried expressions. Ash peered over at May, who surprisingly looked almost glad to see them. He had previously thought she would rather try and avoid Officer Jenny, hoping to forget everything. Was it Drew's safe return that was comforting and his stubborn persistence to stay at the resort? Ash glanced over at Drew, his face remaining deeply concerned. It had become obvious that May was important to him. They were pretty close, more than just average rivals, it seemed.

May rose to greet them, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She pressed both her index fingers together, blushing as she spoke;

"Drew…I, uh…am very sorry for not thanking you earlier…its just that you took off so suddenly last night, with Officer Jenny and everyone, that I didn't have time to tell you how grateful I am for you're help yesterday…when you saved me" May stuttered, blushing a crimson red this time. Drew smiled warmly at her, and raising a hand he replied; "_It's okay…_" May stared bemused, how was it that he could sound so affectionate, yet it's obvious he wasn't particularly happy with the situation at all? It wasn't like Drew to comfort her like this, not when she didn't listen to his advice in the first place. May was positive he'd lecture her again.

"You alright? I hope the present I bought for you wasn't too tight" her mother spoke as she approached. May shook her head; "Of course not! It fits perfectly" she answered, smiling back. Drew relaxed his shoulders, thankful May was smiling again. He'd hoped the idea of Mrs Maple buying May a gift would cheer her up, at least a little. Drew hadn't slept all night, because he insisted searching for Harley as well. Nobody deserves to be cheated out of accomplishing their one chance to fulfilling their dreams. Especially May, who earned those 5 ribbons. Drew, for some reason, felt cheated as well, he had hoped for a re-match in the finals, but unfortunately this could not be. He also felt furious at the fact Harley risked May's life, in order to succeed. Drew was lucky enough to save her in time, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to May.

Officer Jenny approached her next, eyeing the young coordinator suspiciously. After a long pause she smiled; "If you have any questions May, I'll be glad to help you out. Don't feel like you have to act brave in front of me, you've been through a lot, its okay" she encouraged. May nodded, although, she didn't think counselling was needed. She wasn't afraid of Harley; she didn't even think he was literally trying to drown her either. May was just felt like everyone else, furious.

Drew searched his pockets for a smallish piece of paper, evidence of Harley's wicked scheme. As Caroline and the others complimented on May's bravery, Drew skimmed through the note once again that read;

_I want to be a better person, but I can't live on like this knowing what I've done. I  
really want to change, I thought coordinating would distract me, but it made my condition worse, I'm deeply sorry. My doctor had prescribed me medication and therapy, but I thought people would just laugh at me of what a sad case I've become.  
It hurts me inside, this feeling…I'm sorry, but I can't live on any more…_

Drew clenched the paper in his hands, a feeling of disgust and stomach-churning sensation whirling up inside him. In Drew's opinion, this the most sickening scam he ever came across. How could someone fake an illness of a mental disorder? Drew wondered why May was so set on leaving that day, as if it was her own responsibility. She disregarded anything he told her, about Harley. Drew was, deep inside, very disappointed and angry almost that May didn't listen. However it was her nature to care for others. A trick it may have been, but she must have thought about the possibilities. After all, if Harley jumped, May would feel guilty for the rest of her life.

* * *

Flashback 

The over enthusiastic audience roared with deafening applause, another superb performance indeed. Drew bowed, a stratified smirk on his face. He had just scored a massive one hundred points, once again. Roselia beamed as the judges complimented on its style and grace. Everyone screamed and whistled, making it almost too hard to hear what the judges were actually saying. Vivian, the Grand Festival host quietened the audience, a tired and doubtful look on her face. She was failing to control the noise again. It took just about five tries before the judges were able to speak clearly.

After Drew left the stage, he yearned for more attention, but this time from a special female coordinator. He called back his pokemon to its pokeball and entered the locker room. Many eyes stared with admiration but some with envy; Drew was certain he was making a huge impact on his rivals. May stood, alone in a corner and seemed to be busy with something. Drew, curious as to why May hadn't congratulated him approached his happy-go-lucky friend.

"What this? Was my performance that good you had to hide?" Drew teased, placing a hand on her shoulder. May hesitated, but didn't answer. Drew stared with curiosity; what was she doing? After a short pause May turned, her face serious and concerned. She held a small piece of paper in her right hand, shaking. Drew's overconfident smirk vanished and was replaced with a worrisome frown.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, eyeing her suspiciously. May folded up the piece of paper in her hand and glanced up at Drew, mouthing something he couldn't comprehend. May seemed to have some difficulties understanding what troubled her.

But finally, after much thought she spoke;

"I-I have to leave, r-right now" May whispered anxiously. Drew stared, shocked by this answer. What in the world was she thinking? And what did she mean "_I have to leave right now_"? None of it made sense. It was only a matter of time before it was May's turn to appeal. So why leave this instant?

"May, what on earth are you talking about? You'll be up soon, you can't possibly leave now" Drew protested seriously. May shook her head almost violently, looking fearsome; "No! I can't, there is no time for this now! I know this is my one chance to prove myself, but I can't let something like this happen! Harley is, after all, human and-"

"_Harley_!" Drew interrupted with a snap. Startled, May froze.

"Don't tell me you are worried about Harley, his not you're business anymore. Ignore him. If his threatening you, don't feel like you have to give in" he argued, both his hands supporting her shoulders. May blushed for a moment, as if stunned by his new protective approach and looked away quickly. Drew, realising what he just said looked away also, with his hands back in his pockets. There was a long silence, and neither one spoke. Drew, finding something to distract himself, stared at the score board from early that day, Harley, his enemy, had earned just above average, a poor performance in his opinion. May shuffled her feet, probably wondering what to make out Drew's over-protectiveness, with the paper still clutched in her shaking hand…

* * *

Drew gazed pensively into the horizon; he seemed to be unaware that May had approached him, staring at him with interest. Drew mumbled something under his breathe, his last words sounding irritable, with matching emotions fixed on his face. May giggled, she thought Drew looked quite silly talking quietly to himself. And if it wasn't enough, his facial expression humorously held a distinct memory of a furious Manky. She wasn't very fond of the monkey pokemon, with its bad tempered nature. However, she was lucky enough Drew's characteristics weren't anything like the pokemon. Drew had always been quiet and rather calm most of the time. Except on rare occasions, such as the incident yesterday at the Grand Festival. May wondered whether he was thinking about Harley again, it seemed to be all on his mind at the moment. Ash, who was more than willing to leave the pool yard for lunch, impatiently nudged Drew a fair bit before he snapped out of his daydream. 

"Hey, didn't you hear? Its lunch time, you should be hungry by now, what with last night and all. Bet you haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday" Ash interrupted, a considerate smile on his face. Drew, surprised that the discussion earlier had ended so soon quickly tucked away Harley's letter in his pocket. And with a flick of his hair, a willingly formed smirk arose from the depth of his shadowed and over-concerned facial expression. He was pleased to see the subject of Harley was lesser importance at the moment.

May stared unsurely, for a second she thought Drew might have snapped at Ash, seemingly this wasn't the time or place to be kidding around, not in Drew's presence. But then again, he apparently looked more than happy to have changed the subject.

"_Is he trying to avoid talking about Harley_?" May thought, feeling slightly disappointed Drew wasn't showing any signs of concern for the matter anymore;

"_Or is he trying to avoid the subject for the well-being of myself and others_?" she thought again thoroughly, this time however, she felt an urge of hope and optimism surged through her. For some reason this theory made her feel all floaty inside.

Drew glanced over at May, his facial expression not changing. He said nothing, waiting for her to speak it seemed. Max tugged on May's bum-bag, also impatient for the delicious banquet that awaited them inside the dining room. She turned to him and smiled, nodding approvingly; "Okay, let's go everyone" she told him and the others, "But wait…" she paused, "What about Brock? I haven't seen him since early this morning" she asked, curious. Ash, suddenly aware Brock, his oldest companion, was missing searched his surroundings. An utter confused look across his face; "Yeah, neither, I wonder where he ran off too" he replied, puzzled.

"Could you describe him for me? Maybe I've seen him" Officer Jenny suggested, reaching for a notebook in her pocket. Caroline giggled; "Oh, don't worry Officer, I'm sure his alright" she ensured. Ash stared at her with interest; "Oh? Do you know where he is?" he asked curiously. Caroline winked, replying "Don't worry my dear, his in good hands, well, or rather _she_ is. For now anyway, and I think its best for all of us, especially May…"


	2. Protecting Frail Innocence

_(edited) Okay, the second chapter is up, sorry for keeping those in suspense for a very long time! I'm not good with updates unfortunately, lol. But it's not as long as the first chapter, I must admit, or, at least that's what I thought. Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Please, tell me what you think so I can improve. For those who are new to 'Waiting For Tomorrow' -- the story so far is about Harley's mysterious encounter with May, during her second Grand Festival, and how Drew played an emotional valued part in the scene. We find out here some more clues and why Brock hilariously isn't present XD However, for some people, be warned, it may frustrate you because..._

* * *

Officer Jenny stared at Caroline blankly; her face was cheerful and relaxed. From the tone in her voice, it was unlikely Brock was in any kind of danger; although, she could never be too sure, finding a missing person was her duty after all. The young police woman wasn't going to doubt Mrs Maple's words either, and so, said nothing, while tucking away her notebook and pen. "I take it that you know where he is then?" she asked respectfully. Caroline, her pale purple eyes glistening in the morning sun just smiled and nodded.

May glanced over at Ash, wondering whether he knew anything. However all she got was a light shrug. Ash seemed just as clueless as she was. Nevertheless, Drew smirked and waved his hand casually. May stared questionably, with Officer Jenny wondering in interest. He was, to May, the least person to know where Brock could have so mysteriously wondered off too. Although, perhaps she should have realised just how long she knew him. Drew had this annoying habit to know a little too much, he was the first to catch onto Harley's scheme in her very first Grand Festival. It wouldn't be at all surprising if he knew what Brock was up too. May sighed knowingly; she knew Drew wasn't going to share his thoughts, and so, couldn't be bothered forcing an answer.

Officer Jenny however, observed him. Drew looked as if there was no point in perusing further on the matter. Nonetheless, she found his calm and rather smug appearance somewhat surprising, in relation to what he was like that one fateful night;

* * *

Flashback

Drew, his facial expression fearful, franticly followed Officer Jenny obediently, with no objections. This had been one tiresome and chaotic day. Unfortunately, he never knew becoming romantically (but reluctantly mind you) involved with someone could bring heartache. It had occurred to Drew, May wasn't like most girls he met. Rather, she was much the opposite, to his amusement. Was it because May saw him as nothing more than an annoying rival, one who is no better than herself and others? Or did he simple enjoy the chase, a harmless game it seemed at the time? Drew hesitated, a blush glowing deeper as he thought about her. It wasn't normally obvious, to him, that he felt this way about May. It wasn't until after his first Grand Festival he participated in, did he finally acknowledge his feelings. And, to make matters worse, Drew remembered how he accidentally let May take the upper-hand in a bickering match. This flustered him quite a fair bit; nevertheless, after the day was over, he made sure he had the last word.

Officer Jenny glanced back at her new companion, as she approached a group of neatly displayed motorbikes in a large shed behind the Police's home base. Each one with the police symbol engraved on the sides in gold. A worrisome frown grew apparent of her face, how could a child so young be so determined? What was his motive? Obviously May and Drew were friends, but never had she witness so much loyalty and devotion at the scene early that day. Especially from a child. Was there more to their relationship then meets the eye? Officer Jenny shook her head; this wasn't of any significance at the moment. They had to find Harley quickly, before he finds a way to escape.

"Officer?" Drew called, "We need to hurry" he continued, ordering almost. Again, the young officer hesitated; she wasn't sure whether it was still a good idea to bring him along. It was midnight after all; he would be extremely tired by morning. But Drew's determination was deep, to the extent he would probably run after her until he collapsed, if she was to take off without him.

"You sure about this?" she whispered faintly…

* * *

"I don't really want to know what you meant by that mom" Max began, looking unimpressed; "Let me guess, Brock's hitting on Nurse Joy again isn't he?" he continued, lifting an eyebrow. Ash and May stared at each other hesitantly; "It would be so like him though" May replied, "but I don't understand, what do you mean, _she is in good hands_?" she asked her mother.

Officer Jenny snapped out of her thoughts; almost forgetting she was still on duty. Taking off her cap the young police woman brushed her hand through her aqua blue hair. This was not the time to be lost in thoughts; especially since decoding the mind of a young teenage boy was none of her business. He was quite mysterious, and somehow, Officer Jenny thought Drew purposely made it this way. Unless, of course, under _certain _circumstances, would be the only time Drew would show his true colours. But, respectfully, she wouldn't dream to seek and find his inner-self. No, this, fortunately enough, was left for that special someone.

Caroline winked; "Let's just say Brock's found a good cause for his flirting habits, and at least he's getting something out of it, wouldn't you say?" she asked considerately. Max made a disgusted choking noise; "Please, don't tell me _she_ actually _likes_ his flirting?" he asked in disbelief. May smiled awkwardly, glancing encouraging at her younger brother; "Surely Max, you wouldn't want Brock to find happiness?" she asked, feeling revolted by the very words she spoke. May didn't approve of Brock's temptations. She'd hoped he'll find someone that would accept him for who he is, rather then trying to be charming and win her affections. Ash stared questioningly at the group; he couldn't quite understand the chemistry they spoke of. But, none of it matter to him, right now he was extremely hungry!

Drew folded his arms, obviously pretending to be uninterested in their conversation. He knew exactly where Brock was, but thoughtfully, it would be best not to mention the whereabouts of a hyper-active hormonal teenager; that much Drew was sure of, particularly for their sake. Although, that's not to say, the topic of love was the specific reason he chose not include himself. Once upon a time, Drew found romance, particularly his own, a much lesser importance then anything. However, as time flew by, his thoughts had changed. But, as much as he cares about May, he'll never admit romance plays a definite role in his life. But, of course, coordinating _still_ and will _always_ be Drew's top priority. Romance just happens to run deeper now, and unfortunately, it's becoming more difficult to hide, particularly when asked about his feelings directly. Thus, causing Drew to feel flustered and quite humiliated at times.

"Who cares" Ash interrupted insensitively; a bored look on his face; "Let's just find Brock and have some lunch already" he suggested more then willingly. Caroline hesitated, a smile of uncertainty painted across her face; "But, I think it would really be best if-" her words failed to continue as Max pulled her arm in Ash's direction. "Mum, as much as I respect you're opinions, I doubt Brock's flirting will do any good, seriously" he said matter-of-factly, with May hesitantly following in agreement.

Caroline sighed faintly, her eyes darting back and forth from her daughter; she wasn't ready for this, not yet. At least, not find Brock, especially since he was on the job. Caroline glanced over at Drew, who seemingly knew what Brock was up too. Surely if he knew that much, he'd object for May's sake. Unless Drew himself isn't aware of the situation. He had always been the type to avoid such matters, and is hardly ever on television. Except for when he participates in contests, then it's basically what everyone is talking about. However, the media always had this annoying habit of exaggerating on the smallest things.

"Mom, you okay?" May asked, hoping she wasn't offended for doubting her expectations in Brock. Max, still holding Caroline's hand tugged it gently, feeling a little guilty for being impatient. Ash began to ponder if he did the right thing, exclaiming his hunger unannounced. But regrettably, he considered his selfish behaviour unacceptable, especially in Mrs Maple's presence.

"Oh, don't worry about it; I'm sure Brock is doing the best he can, for whatever reason" Ash began suddenly, sounding sympathetic; "We can wait for him here if you want, or just go to lunch without him. I'll save him a plate or two, so he wouldn't be left out" he suggested, while patting Pikachu encouragingly, hoping for a positive, second opinion. Caroline didn't feel it was necessary for the children to starve, nor did she find May meeting up with journalists any wiser. So, fortunately for her, the children were willing to leave Brock behind for once. Although, Caroline couldn't help but feel a little responsible for Brock's absence; it had just occurred to her that perhaps Brock may be hungry too.

Drew began to wonder why Mrs Maple was so set on leaving Brock behind, and not just because his flirting temptations were beyond intolerable. Perhaps the young woman enjoying the physical and rather sickening body language he was encouraging was more threatening then it seemed. Drew tried to distinguish the differences between normally uninterested women to the overenthusiastic red head, busily writing in her note book. If it wasn't for his suspicions in Caroline, he would have easily dismissed the situation as being just a coincidence. Truthfully, Drew never pictured Brock to find someone willing enough to accept his disturbing habits. Come to think of it; the woman did look out of place, among all the people in the Pokemon Centre. She wore flashy high heel boots, thick mascara, royal red lipstick and a long violet fur coat. Drew couldn't forget the ghastly and massive sunglasses she wore on her head.

"No, she's definitely not any ordinary woman" Drew whispered to himself, shaking his head intentionally; "I wonder if she's some sort of celebrity, or even worse, a reporter" he thought, feeling once again unsure for May's emotional wellbeing. If it was indeed a journalist, Drew felt it was a wise decision for Brock to stay behind. After all, _he_ never appreciated the company of television reporters. If anything, Drew simply loathed them. It is definitely best to avoid the media, particularly since the tragedy yesterday. Harley obviously was making headlines; it wouldn't be too long now until May would be in every magazine on the market. Considering how polite and vulnerable she is on her own. However, Drew had vowed to never let anything upset her again, this much he was certain of. He wasn't going to let May face the journalists; especially on her own. Hopefully Brock can distract the reporter long enough and perhaps she'd get bored and go home. But unfortunately, Drew had trouble seeing the possibility of the young red head giving up so soon...


	3. Poisonous Yet Beautiful Lies

"Let's go…" Drew urged hurriedly, his sly and overly confident smirk vanishing to restore a typical worrisome frown. Concerned for May's safety, he was determined to avoid the media as much as possible, the Pokemon Centre particularly. May stared questionably at the sudden change of emotion Drew had just illustrated. For a split second, May felt a sudden urge to make sense of his mysteriously complicated mind. However, instead of trying to personally solve his thoughts, an unexpected eruption of frustration and impatience washed over the normally quiet and restrained May.

"It wouldn't hurt to share you're thoughts with someone once in a while, particularly someone who cares about you" May whispered gruffly, purposely colliding with his shoulder as she walked past. It was distinctly obvious she wasn't too thrilled about Drew's lack of dependence. Although, that's not to say May found his ability to look after himself not admirable. She wished Drew would express himself more often and accept help from others, especially if May considered him a close friend.

"_And not just in complicated situations when you're forced too!_" she thought stubbornly as she continued marching through glass doors, and into the lobby.

She couldn't help but sense Drew wasn't completely honest, in terms of sharing his feelings with another. Annoyingly enough, this aspect of his personality was somewhat frustrating and at the same time, ridiculously attractive. Of course, May considered the 'frustrating' part more understandable, as all she would do is complain about his arrogance and open honesty. But May didn't know_ why_ she found Drew so intriguing simultaneously. The last time May had feelings for a boy was when she was six, but she believed her crush was completely innocent, a mere infatuation. May was quite embarrassed as to speak a word to him, let alone ask to be his date to a school carnival. This, unfortunately ended in ruins when May accidentally blurted out she wanted to marry him. She couldn't forget the embarrassment she experienced that day.

"_No, there is absolutely no way I could ever grow feelings for Drew!_" May convinced herself childishly, with the thought of Drew laughing at her fondness for him.

Drew stared intently at the once high spirited and peaceful coordinator dressed only in swimwear. Puzzled at what caused May to snap Drew followed hastily with caution, reaching for her arm in curiosity. However, to his bewilderment, May aggressively threw both arms over her head and stomped on. Drew paused, fretting over what he did so carelessly wrong; "What was that all about?" he asked Ash, who wandered close nearby. Max however shrugged, obviously he didn't have the slightest clue either; "Perhaps she's hungry" he suggested with a yawn, not particularly interested in Drew's troubled affair with his sister; "That, or May's just moody again. I doubt it's anything serious, but at least she isn't dreading on the fact she lost an opportunity of a life time yesterday, don't you think?" he continued, a tinge of mockery in his voice.

Drew turned to him suspiciously. After all, he wasn't very fond of being attacked verbally, nor did he find it amusing either, particularly from Max. "I suppose you think 'losing an opportunity of a life time' is more important than 'losing one's life'…I'd think before you try attempting to be smart" Drew replied smugly, controlling his own impatience with the young boy. Caroline however, smiled awkwardly at the two boys quarrelling at her feet. Somehow she didn't find their arguments surprising. Ever since the beginning of May's journey, Max had always demonstrated strong dislike for the arrogant coordinator. Nonetheless, she hoped the both of them would eventually come to a compromise, particularly in the chaotic events now forced upon them.

"Oh, I'm sure she's alright Drew" Caroline interrupted, smiling encouragingly; "Why don't we follow her to lunch, I'd be aggressive too if I had an empty stomach" she continued understandingly, as she walked ahead. Drew had trouble picturing Mrs Maple aggressively throwing a tantrum because of such insignificant purposes, and he definitely wasn't convinced May was upset because of an empty stomach. However, trying to forget Max had insensitively spoken about May, Drew nodded considerably as he followed Caroline into the lobby. But he had to wonder how the bubbly brunette can be so easily understood, in terms to her motives, but in rare occasions is quite spontaneous at times.

Max, feeling awfully annoyed Drew had the last word, muttered childish and rude remarks under his breath. Spoken with maturity and arrogance, Max absolutely loathed people who tested his intelligence, especially someone outside his family.

Drew, of all people, was completely sure of himself. Anyone who disrespected, and spoke ignorantly of a subject would suffer the consequences of being beaten mentally. However, as his mother constantly reminded him; if it wasn't for Drew, May's future could have been non-existent, which Max should be thankful for.

"_But he doesn't have be so stuck-up…"_ he thought, sighing heavily to himself.

Suddenly, unaware Ash had nudged him from behind, the eight-year-old staggered forward as he gasped in surprised.

"Don't worry about it! Everyone has their way of showing how much they care for a person. I'm sure Drew's a little edgy at the moment, like everyone else" Ash told him kindly, bending down to face his youngest companion.

Officer Jenny who had overheard the conversation turned to watch, just as Pikachu hopped merrily onto Max's shoulder, rubbing its cheeks affectionately against his face. The young boy gazed fondly at the electric pokemon, then up at its trainer, staring respectfully. Once upon a time Max used to dislike Ash, and saw him unworthy compared to his father's strength and ability of battling. But after some considerable amount travelling, he grew quite fond of him. Like an older brother, Max had grown attached to reckless teenager, which was very rewarding in the unwelcoming events he had experienced in the past. And perhaps, with some time, he'll grow fond of Drew as well.

"Sorry to interfere boys" Officer Jenny interrupted quickly, both Ash and Max looking up in surprise; "But I really have to be going now, there is a criminal on the run and I'm officially on duty. But I'll be sure to return if any further news is found" she informed, bowing respectfully.

"Oh…you won't join-" Ash began, but didn't proceed further as the young police woman waved her hand, as if thanking for the invitation but it was a obvious she wished to be someplace else. Officer Jenny, arranging her police cap underneath aqua blue hair, saluted as she headed off in the opposite direction. Ash watched her vanish behind crowds of busily hyperactive children and their Pokemon, just as his stomach started to rumble with hunger. Max giggled quietly to himself, while he gazed up at his starving companion; "Lunch Ash?" he asked, sounding oblivious on purpose. Urban brown quickly eyes fixed on the lobby in front of him, the energetic food-loving teenager replied; "I've been _waiting_ for someone to ask me that!"

* * *

Harley, silky curls dangling in a glass of transparent soft drink, stared ghostly outside the restaurants enormous, marble arched windows. Impressive violet curtains covered in golden stitching of unique design, hanging elegantly on their sides. His half-eaten Greek Salad was left purposely unnoticed and abandoned while he childishly played with a cleverly hand-crafted tea spoon. Harley's outrageous disguise made him feel quite uncomfortable, never before had he dressed so masculine, especially in public. But ironically enough, this was the very ticket to guarantee his safety. The dramatic tragedy still obviously fresh, Harley wasn't particularly thrilled of being caught so soon. The only exception could be when someone stares carefully enough to notice. Harley vowed to never cut, dye or completely change his fragile photogenic locks. After all, his hair was _everything_ to him, and if found by his youngest cousin, she'd know instantly who he was. 

"_She's taking her time_" Harley thought impatiently, shifting one leg over the other. If there was anything he despised more, it was _waiting_. Irritated and rather upset for wearing a baggy lose T-shirt, with '_Pokemon Rulz_' printed across the front, uncleaned scrappy jeans, and a smelly over-used cap, Harley was anything but happy. His choices of colours were uncoordinated as well, such as a disgusting orange, electric blue and his least favourite colour, brown. Clearly, this was Harley's worst nightmare.

"Urgh, I feel like a hideous…_male_" Harley cried to himself, beginning to sulk. A wealthy dressed mother and her daughter stopped to stare, wondering who was distracting them from their meals and pleasant conversations. Greatly offended, Harley shot them a dirty look, but not before eyeing the waitress suspiciously, who seemed to be complaining about his informal appearance. But no matter, he was used to such horrible people and their nasty remarks screamed rudely at him.

It wasn't his fault everyone seems to believe May was innocent, if only they knew the truth. How the deceitful coordinator successfully manipulated their relationship. How May cleverly hid the evidence and trampled his dreams, and convinced the entire population it was _he_ who had been taking advantage of her. Harley narrowed his eyes, focusing on the fragile, nicely decorative tea-spoon he had been toying with earlier.

* * *

Quick Flashback

As a crowd of anxious people consumed the entire scene, frightened cries and horrified whispers were spread frantically amongst them, everyone staring down in utmost terror. With some, their high hopes and expectations were cruelly shattered the very moment the famous coordinator was spotted. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing" a young woman shrieked from behind, clutching onto her kitten pokemon. Harley started to panic, shaking violently as the thought of his very career vanishing forever. Reaching for a pokeball in his back pocket, a painful sensation of rabid frustration, deadly revenge and unforgettable humiliation drained his confidence and self control.

"_Curse you…Drew_" Harley snarled, stomping foolishly with his own two feet; "_Curse you for bringing them here_" he spat spitefully, grabbing not one, but three pokeballs.

A young boy, completely wet, was panting severely as he lay motionless on the dusty ground. Moving aside his exhausted and lifeless body, a young girl emerged from underneath him, chocking for air. Harley watched intently as the careless teenager struggled to breathe, clutching her chest as she quietly sobbed for help. Drew, shaking uncontrollably with cold, kneeled anxiously over the brunette's helpless body.

"C' mon! Do you honestly believe _I_ did this?" Harley called out psychotically; "Ha! You are all the same, _stupid_! Completely ignorant of the world around you! This was all _her _doing…ever since the beginning…can't you people _see_? Is it that _hard_, honestly, it doesn't take that much effort to _think_ once in a while! Ha-ha-ha…you know what? I don't need this! I _deserve_ better… I deserve _much more_ then her!" Harley senselessly barked, followed by an outburst of hysterical laughter…

* * *

There was a sudden snap; the helpless tea spoon was now broken in two. Harley's hand was shaking uncontrollably as he dropped the pieces of cutlery onto his napkin. 

"_Why won't their voices stop haunting me!_" he cried out loud, forgetting the presence of chattering customers waiting hungrily for their meals.

Holding back light sobs of despair and vengeance; he quietly promised himself the truth will be told, no matter how much it'll cost him. And then, almost suddenly, a soft tough to his wavering hand, he froze. Was Harley about to be asked to leave? Was he about to be hand-cuffed? Was he going to find Drew, along with the same group of people sneering disgusted at his very existence? Anxiously, Harley looked up, and with an emotional cry he whispered the name; "_Willow_…"


End file.
